scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Clue
Scooby-Clue is the fourth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Scooby and the gang quit solving mysteries and go off. But a mutant dog attacks Coolsville. Is it finally time to bring back Mystery Inc.? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are in their clubhouse, arguing about who's the best member. They decide to quit being Mystery Inc.; and quit being friends. Scooby and Shaggy storm off. The camera zooms up to the roof. A mutant dog is standing there growling. The gang all move out of Coolsville. The screen blacks out. It shows the text: A year later. Scooby and the gang all return to Coolsville. It is completely destroyed! Scooby-Dum is the only person left. He tells the gang he needs their help. The gang refuses to help each other, and Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk off. Scooby and Shaggy stay. They ask Scooby-Dum what happened. Scooby-Dum explains that a mutant dog destroyed Coolsville. Shaggy asks how the gang can do anything about it. Scooby-Dum says they can do it with his time machine. Scooby-Dum explains they have to go back in time and convince their past selves not to have the argument. Scooby and Shaggy agree to help. Scooby-Dum says they need Fred, Daphne, and Velma for the time machine to work. Scooby and Shaggy go off to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby-Dum is worried they won't come back in time. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for Daphne. They find her and explain what happened. Daphne agrees to help. Next they get Velma's help. Meanwhile, Scooby-Dum is getting worried. If they aren't back in an hour, his time machine will break. It starts to melt. Scooby-Dum keeps his fingers crossed. In the remains of the gang's clubhouse, Fred is sitting down. Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma run in and explain everything. Fred agrees to help. They all head back to Scooby-Dum. Scooby-Dum gets them all in, and then he presses a button. The future gang finds themselves outside their clubhouse a year ago. Everybody but Shaggy is inside. Future Shaggy runs in. He tells the gang they are all amazing, and he runs out. The future gang tries to get back into the future, but the time machine is melted. They all melt too. Meanwhile, the old gang is having a meeting in the clubhouse. Shaggy says he's the best member. Fred tells Shaggy that he said they were all as good. Shaggy says he's right. Suddenly, the mutant dog bursts in. He chases the gang all over Coolsville. After escaping the dog, Fred sets a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will be live bait. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the mutant dog. They lead him into Fred's trap. The mutant dog is really Sheriff Max. He wanted to scare everybody out of Coolsville and let his pal out of jail. Mayor Cool comes by with a new sheriff, Sheriff Alice. Alice takes Max away. The Mayor says that's the second evil sheriff. The future Scooby-Dum walks past Coolsville, happy that it's better. Meanwhile, Scooby and the gang are having fun in the clubhouse. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Mutant Dog Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Gang's Clubhouse *Wasteland Coolsville **Destroyed Gang's Clubhouse Notes/trivia *The mystery played a very minor role in the episode. Category:Decca03's Stuff